Tired of kissing Toads
by Deelinquent
Summary: Serena is a 25 successful interior designer, she's gorgeous and dreams of finding a wonderful man, and she thinks she has found him... but life could change her point of view, love is where you never expect
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I wrote this ****fic**** during my last summer holiday, I hope you enjoy ****it,**** it's a bit short, another story of Sailor Moon. Please R&R, all comments are welcome. Kisses, Sailor Padme.**

**------I don't own Sailor Moon--------**

**Tired of kissing toads**

**Chapter One: ****Nightmares**

A great party was being given in a beautiful flat in New York city, a gorgeous blonde girl with a very peculiar hairstyle was walking smiling at everyone, "Amy, here you are" she said giving the girl a drink "Ice for you" she said, she looked at the man next Amy "You're ok?" She asked Amy's companion "Yes? Ok, whatever thing you need just ask" she said smiling, she walked then smiling to a man "Honey" she said giving a blonde guy a glass and a lover kiss.

He looked at her lovely "Didn't your mummy tell you you're beautiful?" he asked "Isn't my girl just perfect?" he said so proudly to everyone.

"Stop, Andrew" she said blushed, smiling nervously.

"What? Serena, you're just perfect" he said kissing her again.

"Ok, I got to go" she said walking towards the living room.

"Here's my drink my sweetest heart" a black long hair girl said to Serena taking a glass from Serena's hand "we're out the shrimp dip" she told her while she put on her glasses again.

"No! There was just a little food, it's almost run out" Serena said to her girlfriend "They didn't eat at home or what? Raye, why did you invite them?" she asked, Raye was having a lot of fun dancing "Come with me to the kitchen" Serena pulled her to the kitchen.

Raye sit down on the kitchen bar "Hey, I need you to give me that fucking dip recipe" she said eating some cookies "It's great" she drank her glass.

"Nope, sorry, I can't give it to you" Serena said determinately, searching for some food.

"Ah, you're so selfish!" Raye declared.

Serena shook her head "It's not mine it's Andrew's" she replied with a shrug.

"Oh, so Andrew cooks" she said sarcastically.

Serena was not very happy with that comment "He made 357 canapés and that fucking dip" she said very happy embracing her.

Raye rolled her eyes "Oh dear, you boyfriend really scares me" she said with an upset face.

"Ladies" Andrew came to the kitchen.

"Andrew!" Raye said nastily "Is it true you cook?" she asked sceptically.

Andrew looked at her "Yeah, why?" he asked opening the fridge, he took a bottle of water and put it on the bar, and kissed Serena sweetly.

"No, nothing. It all tastes great" she said nicely.

"Thanks" he answered smiling at her drinking water.

"I want the recipe" she said drily, under Serena's incredulous look, so Serena gave her a little punch.

Andrew laughed enjoying her comments "Oh, you're really sweet, darling, but it's my grandmother's recipe" he told her still laughing "Sorry" he said "Honey, I'll take the rubbish out now" he told Serena taking the rubbish bag "We'll surely be up late, and no one will want to do it tomorrow" he was a very organized man "I'll do it now and move the car" he said and gave her a last kiss "Love you, Rena".

"I love you Drew" she said kissing him back.

"And please, don't touch the dishes" he begged "I'll do them tomorrow, or let Mary do them" he advised her and left them.

"Bye" Serena mumbled.

Raye was about to laughed, that situation was hilarious, but then she thought for a moment "Did you see it? He's a classic case of compulsive guilt" Raye affirmed "Surely there's a psychoneurosis typical of repressed unconscious that comes out as a psychotic attitudes that depend solely and exclusively on the actions of early infancy complexes that were never solved" she said very confident.

Serena looked at her confused "And in English?" she asked.

"Baby, knowing his background as a polygamist, I hardly believe Mr. Hansford" Raye exposed her opinion.

Serena remembered when she discovered than Drew was cheating on her in a Halloween party "Give him a chance" she said sadly, almost pleading "I swear you he has changed" she admitted, trying to show her trust in him.

Raye turned to look at her and gave her a very deep look "Hey, has your Drew improved in the bed, at least?" she asked curiously looking at her maliciously.

Serena nodded slowly with a confused face "Yeah, yeah, he's getting there, he's getting there" she said avoiding looking at her eyes "Come on! Drop the analysis already" she asked to notice Raye was looking at her suspiciously, but Raye laughed at her "Let's go see how the guests are doing" she claimed.

"Coming, coming!" Raye sang still laughing.

"You're meddling" Serena muttered "You know me!" Serena told Raye.

"Yes, yes" Raye said and left her alone.

Serena walked to the dining room and noticed something in her table _Drew's keys?_ She thought taking them very surprised, so she went to where Drew was. She lowered the stairways and left the building until arriving to the street, where he had parked the car. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing: Drew kissing a woman, the keys fell from her hand and made some noises to hit the ground, so then Drew looked at her, he and his friend just laughed at her and went on kissing each other.

Serena woke up jumping, she was breathing startled, so she found herself in her bedroom and she saw Andrew sleeping next her, she sighed a bit angry and let her body fall down on bed again.

-----------------------------

"Yes, I'm telling you I'm on my way. If I don't..." Andrew was hurry; he was talking by his mobile phone, so then kissed Serena.

"Bye" Serena told him and he went to work.

Serena felt so worried, very upset and sad, she walked to a side to another, and she felt so confused and nervous. She sighed, she was trying to calm down, but it didn't work, she was more and more anxious. Especially with that sad music that talked about unfaithful men she was listening to. She went out to the balcony "Hey, Raye!" she called, screaming to the next balcony "Raye! Raye Hino!" she screamed again.

"I'll come, I'll come!" the girl answered from inside "Where do you get off waking me up at this hour?" she looked like very tired and sleepless.

Serena made a sorry face "I need to talk to you" she said begging.

"Were you that one who was listening to that music?" she asked smiling incredulous.

"Eh, what music...?" Serena looked her bedroom "Quit changing the subject!" she claimed nervous "It's important" Serena said anxious "See you in ten minutes in the Café?" she requested.

Raye gave her a confused look "What, now?" she yelled "Are you mad or what? I need to sleep more" she groaned.

"Yes! Ten minutes" Serena repeated.

Raye gave her a teasing look "I know why you're so edgy, Miss High Society Designer" she remarked.

Serena felt frustrated "No seriously, it's no that" she affirmed "Please, Raye!" she said when she notice Raye was yawning.

Raye nodded "What?" she asked.

"Move!" Serena yelled.

"Yes, yes" Raye accepted so Serena left her alone in the balcony "The nearness sucks. Like they say: 'If you let your neighbour into your life, grin and bear it'" she muttered once that Serena had left her.

Serena came in her flat; she took a very fast shower and got ready to go out. She felt still nervous, but she breathed deep and went out. She walked towards the café near her building, two blocks in fact.

A man was accommodating some squares inside the café when Serena came in "Oh, the most precious princess on the whole universe! My beautiful Serenity" he said embracing Serena "Where have you been? Haven't seen you around" he asked after hugging her.

Serena shrugged her arms "Working, as usual" she told him.

"Really?" he enquired not very sure.

"Yeah!" she said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled "Have I told you you're my favourite niece?" he tried to remember.

"Well" Serena enounced "I'm your only niece, actually" she pointed with a dull face.

"Uh, yes, you're right" he admitted smiling.

Serena laughed "Ok, better, tell me what you've been up to" she looked what he was accommodating.

He took one picture "Let me show you my designs" he said letting her see some pictures from the wall.

"Cool! I like them" she said happily "But I'm still waiting that t-shirt you promised me" she asked making some baby expressions.

"You'll have it today" he told her "I'm making it."

"Yeah, sure" she said not very convinced.

"But first, I want you to see this" he said suspiciously.

"What?" she murmured.

"You start here" he took her by her arms, stood behind of her and started to move her around "Then you go on there, and there" he showed her all the café local "Look at this beauty, all this beauty! And you know what?" he said proudly.

"What?" Serena said dubiously.

"You designed it" he affirmed. Serena nodded "Two weeks and it's already a success!" he informed her giving a big huge.

Serena was surprised "Really? Good!"

"Yes, you and your dad are the most talented people I've ever known!" he said seriously to her, caressing her arms.

Serena sighed "Yeah, he was brilliant" with a sad face.

"So are you!" he pointed "You got it from him" he said pompously.

Serena then noticed a handsome man on the café bar; blue eyes, dark hair, and he noticed her too.

"Sir?" a customer called him "Sir?"

"Look" Serena said to her uncle pointed out the costumer.

Then her uncle looked at the man Serena had looked at "Darien" he called him to attend the costumer.

Darien nodded "Coming" he said.

Serena was still looking at him "New waiter?" she asked her uncle.

"Nice-looking, isn't he?" he told her "You like him" he hassled her.

Serena shook her head "Uncle!" she said brushed.

"You do like him!" he insisted.

"Stop, uncle!" she requested again feeling her face burning.

"I hired him a couple of days ago" he informed her surrounding her shoulders "He's a DJ in a club and he wants to be an actor" he continued "He needs two jobs if he wants to make it."

Serena made a surprised face "An actor!" she was impressed "There's something about him..." she said looking at him, attending the costumer who was not happy with his service.

"He reminds me of myself when I was a kid" her uncle told her "Because he has goals."

Serena nodded without losing him of view, and he noticed.

"And he's very sensitive, just like me!" her uncle went on explaining to her why he had hired Darien.

Serena laughed at his explanation "Yeah, right."

"So" he smiled at her.

"So what?" she asked him.

"Do you want your cappuccino light or will you have the sinful one?" he asked.

Serena thought for a moment "Sinful one, of course!" she answered animated. She walked towards a table to sit down, but she noticed he was still looking at her, and she smiled at him sensually, and he smiled at her back. Under the look of her uncle who saw them without stop smiling.

------------------------------

"Don't worry, I'll go to pick up some things at the office and I'm on my way" Andrew said to someone on his mobile phone. He walked towards his office, when he met her secretary "Ok" he said and hang up "Hello" he said teasingly to her.

She smiled "Hello" she greeted him "I brought you all the files of the Johnson case" she reported to him "I have all your appointments."

Andrew looked around "You do?" he asked.

"You have an appointment with Mr. Williams and the ceremony with Miss Thomas. They called to confirmed" she went on with her inform.

He took the envelope "Thank you, miss. You're essential to the organization of my life" he said suggestively, so then he took her by her waist and tried to kiss her.

She pushed him "Sir! I'm not that kind of woman" she said very confident.

"No, course not" he muttered disappointed.

She walked away from him, smiling, and then she turned to look at him again "At least not at this time" she winked at him, and she went out.

"Come on, boss, leave something for us" his assistant, Alan, said to him after being witness of his flirtation "You want them all for yourself" he joked.

Andrew didn't make any comment about it, they went to his office.

----------------------------

"I had a nightmare" Serena related to Raye.

Ray sighed "Come on, Serena!" she said and sit down "Is that why you dragged me out of bed and make me walk two blocks?" she asked frustrated.

"Well, I had a bad feeling" she explained so worried.

Raye sighed again trying to calm down "About?" she asked.

"Andrew" she muttered.

Raye was annoyed this time "All right" she sit near her "What is it about Andrew?" she asked.

"I think he's cheating on me" Serena said sadly.

Raye gave her a confused look "You're kidding. Again?" she said very surprised. Serena nodded "This guy's a piece of work. You coughed red-handed?" Raye asked.

"I'm telling you it was a dream" Serena repeated.

Raye breathed deep "Serena, come on. Give it a rest" she said.

"Nearly every dream I've had has come true, you know it" Serena said.

"Yeah sure" Raye groaned "Like when he closed down the Square Garden to propose" she pointed out.

Serena yearned "Well, no, that doesn't count" she admitted.

"Ok, ok. Serena, you said he has changed, didn't you?" Raye exposed. Serena nodded. "Well, frankly I don't get you" Raye tried to calm her down.

Serena made a sad face "I don't know, I think this time..."

"All right, in the first place until you bust him with someone else, not a peep out of you" she stared "Let's go, I have a session with a woman who, after 35 years of marriage, realised her husband is gay!" Raye told her "And you with your fucking dreams!" Raye was being sarcastic.

"Well, but I've not finished telling you" Serena recognized.

Raye took her bag "Well, you can drag me out of bed a second time" she said "Weren't you in a hurry?"

"They haven't brought me my coffee" she said irritatingly.

Raye then looked at Serena's uncle "Samuel, good morning, can you get the lady's coffee to go, please?" she requested.

"Yes, of course" he answered.

Serena walked to the bar to wait her coffee.

Raye sighed annoying, she looked around the Café "I hadn't check out the new employee" she said looking at Darien.

Serena took her coffee "Yeah, he has two days here. He's an actor" she informed.

"An actor? Not bad, huh?" Raye said.

"Weren't you in hurry?" Serena pushed her "Come on!" she yelled.

Raye laughed and left the place with her.

------------------------

Serena arrived at her work place; she parked in the employee's car park.

"Morning, Miss Serena" the porter greeted her "How are you?"

Serena smiled at him "Good Morning, I'm fine. Gimme a hand, will you?" she asked giving him some bags from her car "There you go, thanks"

She put off her car "Hey, could I ask you to have my car ready, please?" she requested him.

"Don't worry, I'll see that they don't send it to the back" he promised her.

Serena smiled at him "See to the car, okay? See you later" Serena said before going to her office.

Serena walked to the building, smiling everyone "Hi, good morning" she greeted "Hey, Mina, how are you?" she surprised a very busy Mina.

Mina jumped from her chair "Serena! How are you?" she said very nervous "I can see you're fine, that's good, I'm glad!" she was more nervous this time, occulting her computer screen to Serena's view.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Serena asked confused to see how nervous Mina was.

Mina tried to breath, but her laugh showed his edginess "Nothing, I was just checking out some whips" she said.

Serena gave her a confused look.

"I mean... some whips!" she corrected, but "Tips! Quotations" she said very stressed.

Serena nodded, then she pointed out her computer screen "What's that?" she asked.

"This?" Mina then looked her screen "Oh gee!" she said surprised, on her screen was a website named _tiredofkissingtoads__dot)com _"It just popped up, it's a page that... dunno, it's really weird!" she tried to explained moving her body tensely.

"Mina" Serena said laughing at her.

"No clue" Mina said laughing too but nervously.

Serena stopped laughing "No? You'd better explain me or I'm telling everyone!" she threatened her.

Mina laughed "No, please" she begged "Ok, sit down" she asked "It's a dating website where you enter your profile and meet all the guys you want" she went on the description "Then you choose one, and you have a date!"

Serena was very surprised about all the information, especially about Mina.

"Well, that was what a friend told me, no that I..." Mina said explaining why she knew all that.

Serena doubted "Yeah, sure" she said not very sure "A dating website!" she repeated surprised.

"Right!" Mina said nodding happily.

"Jeez! You're friend should be really desperate" Serena affirmed.

Mina sighed "Very, poor thing!" he said tensely again.

"Ok, see you later" Serena said and went to her office.

And Mina went on looking up the website.

Serena came in to her office, where a man was watching some videos about men _"Infidelity, it's an inherent part of man" _the man on the video said _"Something simply physiological, the body ask for it" _he went on.

"God! What's that Zoicite?" she asked the man.

He looked at her "It's a TV show, about couples and relationships" he reported to her "Several _'famous'_ actors talk about the subject and they've asked us to design the set for the show."

Serena sighed "Oh, I see"

"He's cute, isn't he?" Zoicite asked Serena referring to the man of the video.

"Hello, Serena Thomas?" A man interrupted them.

Serena nodded "It's me, come in" she asked the man who was carrying some roses.

"This is for you" he said giving her the roses "Signed here, please."

Serena smiled happily "Thanks" and she signed the note "Here you are, then you" she gave him the note "Thanks."

"You're welcome" the man said and left them.

"Mon Dieu!" Zoicite exclaimed surprised to read the card _"For the best designer and the best woman. Love, Andrew"_ he read "That man is darling, I'd want to clone him" he yearned.

"Twice!" someone exclaimed "You've been together two years and he still does things like this" a woman said entering the office "He's definitively a very romantic man" she affirmed. Zoicite agree with her nodding "Serena, he's a dying species" she sit down on the couch and leaning back "Yeah, I know, you're wondering if he's the right one" she said to notice Serena's confused face "So what? If he's not, you change him" she said easily.

"Yeah, I know it, but..." she was not very convinced "...it's that thing about committing..." she said.

"I totally understand you, I've been married three time" the woman said "And if I fall in love again, I'll go for the fourth!" she admitted.

Serena smiled "Yes, Michelle".

"Serena, you can being worrying when, before going to bed, he pecks on your cheek and tells you that he has a headache and conks out" she warned her "Or tells you to meet him for dinner and calls you to cancel at the last minute because he has an _'unexpected business appointment'_".

Serena thought moaning.

"But, Serena, none of that happens to you!" Michelle yelled "Andrew is a fantastic guy."

Zoicite looked at her "Yes! You hit the jackpot with him" he admitted "Does he has a brother?" he asked sexily.

Serena shook her head "No, he hasn't, but he has a sister, Lizzie!" she informed them.

"No, I don't like girls" Zoicite said sadly.

Serena smiled "Well, maybe he does" she laughed "I don't know, maybe I did hit the jackpot" she explained without stress.

"Go" Zoicite told Serena.

Serena gave him a perplexed look "But, I just got here" she groaned.

"No, go and get all dolled up like the best designer in the world that you are" Michelle asked her.

"Get lost" Zoicite asked.

Serena stood up "Ok, ok!" she said "But if you're late I'll kill you" she threatened them.

Zoicite took the roses "No, we'll be there on time, I'll put them in water" he offered.

"Thanks, bye!" and Serena left them.

----------------------------

Serena was already, at the entrance of the centre, where she was about to be awarded with the first place as the Modern Designer. She was waiting for Andrew, he was already late, and Serena felt so sad. Mina and Zoicite came for her.

"Serena, Serena, hurry up!" Zoicite asked her "They're waiting for you!" he informed.

Serena looked at them worried "Just one minute, please" she told them.

Mina looked around "Well, I don't think Andrew will be here" she said "Besides, we've criticised everyone, there's no one left" she admitted.

Zoicite looked at Mina disapprovingly "You don't look so hot either" he offended her.

"Me? Why?" she asked him surprised.

Zoicite looked at her from down to up "Look your blouse, that lace is all stained" he said cruelly.

"Stained?" Mina asked looking it.

"Hey, listen" Serena said very uncomfortable "Why you don't go ahead?" she asked "Gimme five minutes, I'll catch up with you guys!" she begged them.

Zoicite nodded "Ok, but hurry up!" he stared.

"Yes!" Serena said stressed.

------------------------

Serena received her award as the first place as Modern Designer, thanking everybody who had come to accompanied, they clapped her, Serena gave a little speech, excused herself of not being a good public talker.

She arrived home alone, in her flat was a big bouquet of flowers _"I didn't get to the Ceremony, but we'll celebrate tomorrow night. Love, Andrew"_ said the little card. Serena just let it fall very disconcert and disappointed with his attitude, she sit down on her desk, she was really depressed so she just lay down her head on her desk with her arms around and cried all night.

Morning arrived in New York, the sun shined in the sky, birds singing around. Serena opened her beautiful blue eyes; they were a little tired because of crying. She got up and felt a bit better, she just did the things she did before going out.

She walked in the streets to arrive her uncle's Café. She entered giving a little massage to her back and suddenly she smiled "Hey" she greeted a distracted Darien.

"Hi!" Darien replied surprised but smiling happily.

Serena still smiled "My uncle here?" She asked him.

Darien shook his head "Oh, no, he's out seeing suppliers" he informed her.

Serena yearned.

"But I can make you some coffee" he proposed "Cappuccino light or... sinful" he said smiling in complicity.

Serena laughed having fun "How do you know?" she asked surprised.

"Well, I asked Samuel" Darien answered.

Suddenly Serena's mobile phone rang "Hold on" she asked Darien "Yeah, Michelle?" she answered "Tell me" Serena looked at Darien "Well I had already agreed..." she continued talking to Michelle at phone, Darien smiled at her and she smiled him back "Tell him to call me" she hung up "Sorry" she told Darien.

"So... the sinful one? Darien asked again.

Serena nodded "The sinful one, yes" she required flirting with him.

"I asked Samuel which was the one you liked most and teach me how..." Darien couldn't go on; Serena's mobile phone rang again.

"Sorry" she apologised "Just a second."

"No problem" Darien said a bit disconcerted.

"Zoicite what's up?" she answered sighed confused under Darien's look "I just got off with her, what we agreed" she told Zoicite "Okay, see you, alright" she hung up and kept her mobile phone. Then she looked at Darien.

"Hey, Darien, here's the milk" the dispatcher of milk announced arriving to the Café.

Darien gave him a quickly look "Jus a sec" he told him "Sugar?" he asked Serena.

Serena showed him two finger "Two, please" she whispered.

"Sign for this!" the man solicited Darien.

"Yeah, in a minute" Darien told him keeping his eyes on Serena.

Serena could see how busy Darien was "Don't sweat it, really! You've got your hands full" she looked her wristwatch "Forget the coffee" she understood "Just tell my uncle I'll call him later" she asked and said goodbye with her hands.

"But I can make it to go, I make great coffee!" he begged for her attention, but Serena just didn't pay him attention and left a very disappointed Darien "Damn!" he yelled scratching his head desperately "What are you looking at!" he told the man "I was talking to her" he reclaimed and hit him in his arm.

"How should I know?" the man asked confused with a shrug.

Darien took the bill "You have eyes, right?" he said sarcastically "How many?" he asked signing the bill.

"What you ask for" the man said.

"And how many is that?" he asked again, still stressed.

------------------------

Serena sit down in a bench in the park that was near her office crossed-legged. She yarned, suddenly memories came to her, making her cry, Andrew looked like so distance and that really hurt her. She looked in her hand bag and took her mobile phone out. She looked it for a moment and thinking what to do or say. So then she called someone.

"Drew" she said trying to show she was ok, but her voice was a bit sad "Well nothing really, since this evening's special... I wanted to invite you home for dinner" she said more relaxed "I'm cooking, okay?" she told him "Great, kiss, bye!" She hung up. Serena sighed, she still felt bad, but just breath deep and encouraged herself.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter, I really like to write about Serena and Darien, I love this couple, Serena is beautiful and very nice, Darien is an amazed handsome blue prince comes from a fairy tale, I hope you're enjoying this story, sometimes I feel a bit silly, that my story is dull, but I like to write things like this, ha-ha. Please, R&R any comment is welcomed. Kisses Sailor Padme.**

**---------I don't own Sailor Moon. ----------**

**Chapter Two: Cheated**

"So I tell my girlfriend... ex girlfriend!" he corrected, relating Raye. Raye was with a patient, and he was having a session _"I mean, at lest leave me the mattress"_ he related to her "But she wanted to take it all, it can be!" he went on, Raye listened to him attentively playing with a stamen ball "So she tells me: _all right, do you want the fucking mattress? Fine_" he looked at Raye "And I fell asleep, she was hysterical, she was mad" Raye just smiled at him listening to his story "... that..." suddenly the man just fell asleep on the couch.

Raye rolled her eyes and smiled, he looked her wristwatch and stood up and came to the kitchen to drink something, she came back to the living room with a coffee cup and he still was asleep in the couch so she sit down again waiting he woke up, Raye couldn't help but smiling, he looked like so cute. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her surprised "Where were we?" he asked perplexed.

--------------------------

Mina was on her cubicle working, so then she gave a look around to see if someone was near, so then she opened a website called PLEASURE AND PAIN but suddenly a lot of windows popped up on her screen.

"Mina!" Michelle yelled at her, she came with Zoicite from her office, a little far from Mina's cubicle. Then Zoicite gave Michelle a mobile phone.

Mina looked at her, appearing her head on the wall of the cubicle "Coming!" she scream, Mina was desperate, the windows didn't stop popping up on her screen, all of them with explicit contents.

"Mina!" Michelle yelled again, someone stop her to ask she signed some sheets.

Mina looked in their direction; they were really near "Mina!" this time Zoicite yelled at her. Mina stood up and put of her sweater to cover the screen. "Mina!" Zoicite and Michelle screamed at the same time, Mina just sit on her desk to cover the screen.

"Mina, where's the quotation for the Lebanese?" Michelle moved away the phone from her ear to speak with Mina.

Mina looked at her nervously "No, no, I don't have it!" it was all she could say.

Michelle looked at Zoicite "Zoi, you told me..."

"I'll take care of it" Zoicite told Michelle, Mina just looked at them very worried, still covering her computer screen.

"He's an important costumer" she said very irritated.

Zoicite nodded "Yes, don't worry" he said to calm her down "Have I ever failed you?" he asked. Mina just scratched her head most than worried.

"All right, get quotes for this" Michelle put some sheets on Mina's desk.

"Yes, yes, sure" Mina just repeated nervously.

Michelle looked at Mina from down to up "And dress more sexy" she demanded "You'd look nice in pink" she recommended. And left her, Michelle took her phone.

"My kiss" Zoicite asked Michelle before leaving her go, so she kissed him and left. Zoicite looked at Mina, who seemed be under a lot of pressure "What's up with you?" he asked coming near her.

Mina shook her head "Nothing" she said fearfully.

"Don't nothing me" he demanded "Tell me."

Mina moved away from her desk "Promise you won't tell anyone?" she begged.

Zoicite threw his sheets to the desk and smiled nastily "It all depends" he sentenced.

"Come see" she said taking his hand and sit down, he did the same, Mina discovered the screen to show Zoicite what she was seeking before they arrive "It's a website where you log in, and some surprising windows pop up" she explained, Zoicite then wore his glasses to be able to see "It's that I've got a _friend_ who logged in and she met a guy who tied her up and dressed her in leather."

Zoicite was listening but he couldn't believe it "And what? She sent him packing, right?" he assured taking off his glasses.

Mina shook her head energetically "No, now she's addicted to sex toys" she affirmed very sure. Mina remembered how good was that experience, but she didn't tell Zoicite she was that _friend_.

"Some people are really desperate" Zoicite told her drily.

Mina just nodded, reminded silence.

-------------------------

Serena came home earlier, she passed by the supermarket to buy some things she needed to cook, she wanted to cook and have everything ready soon to surprise Andrew.

"Good afternoon Miss Serena, I'll help you!" the porter said helping her to carry the supermarket bag.

"Thank you" Serena thanked.

"You're welcome" he said.

"How have you been, Kelvin?" she asked him.

"Fine, and you, miss?" he answered going up the stairs behind Serena.

Serena nodded "I'm doing well" she replied "Come on in" she said opened her door, putting her keys on the table.

"Where do you want this?" he asked about the bags.

"In the kitchen, please" she said walking towards there.

"Kitchen? Oh, we're having a romantic dinner, huh?" he said to notice what in the bag he was carrying was.

Serena smiled "It's my birthday; mind your own business, Kelvin."

"Ok, ok, see you miss" he said leaving her alone.

"Yes, thank you again" she said before he left.

Serena started cooking; she served a glass of wine to drink while she was cooking. She prepared spaghetti and spinach crêpes, some salad and put a white wine to cool.

Everything was already; it only lacked that Andrew arrived at time to dinner.

Then the phone rang "Hi, babe" she heard.

"Drew!" she said happy to hear his voice.

Andrew was still in his office "Listen, I'm in a hurry" he said "Guess what, I can't have a dinner with you, I have an appointment Rena."

Serena's smile disappeared from her beautiful face "What? Again? Everything's ready, and you're telling me now?" she asked furiously.

"I know, but it's work!" he tried to justify himself "I'm having dinner with clients" he said firmly.

Serena couldn't believe it "And where you taking them?" he asked seriously.

"What?" Andrew answered nervously "Oh! _La __Cité_" he said "Have to go, babe. Be good" and hung up, happy to the success obtained. He looked for his assistant Alan.

Serena hung up with a sad face "You be good, motherfucker!" she exclaimed very angry. She ran to her balcony "Raye!" she screamed to her friend.

Raye came to Serena's flat "Again? Fuck!" she yelled "What's that fucker up to now?" she exclaimed.

"That's what I need to find out, help me!" she asked her "Let's call to his office" she appealed, and pulled her.

"Ok, but, have you seen the hour?" she asked.

Serena looked at Raye's wristwatch "Shit!" she yelled but then she thought "Let's call to his assistant, I have his number" she then suggested.

Raye nodded "Yes, Alan, and what will you say?_ Hi, could you tell me where Andrew is cheating on m__e__Again?!_" Raye was being more correctly polite, because Serena was very much stressed.

"So, what do we do?" Serena then asked more relaxed, but not less anxious "Help me" she requested.

Raye thought for a moment, thinking what they could do "I've got and idea" she suddenly said.

Kelvin went up quickly, as quickly as Raye asked. He was very tense.

"Concentrate, my Kelvin" Serena asked him, he was sweating a lot.

"I do" he said still edgily.

"You're a lawyer" she remind to him.

Raye shook her head "No, no!" she stopped them "A lawyer? What you have to do is be yourself" she recommended using her therapist experience.

Serena then interrupted "No! He's going to be caught!" she assured.

Raye was going to begin a discussion, but then Kelvin stopped them "I just have a question" he said "Am I lawyer or myself?" he asked.

"You're a lawyer"

"Yourself"

The girls said at the same time, confusing him more.

"I'm a lawyer" he said looking at Serena.

Serena nodded "You're Mr. Jefferson"

"Mr. Jefferson" he repeated.

"Yeah, Mr Jefferson, call him" she ordered "You want to know where he is" she pushed the bottom to call Alan "It must be ringing" she affirmed when Kelvin brought near the mobile phone to his hearing.

Raye just was looking at them nodding "No!" she suddenly screamed scaring them.

"What?" Serena asked giving her a confused look.

Raye took her mobile phone from Kelvin's hands "We can use your phone, he'll know. Use mine" she gave her mobile phone to Kelvin.

"Let me see" Serena then dialled the number in Raye's phone "Yes, it's already" she said and gave Kelvin the phone.

Alan and Andrew were in a Men's club, seeing some strippers dancing to them. Alan's phone rang "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, I'm Mr Jefferson" Kelvin began to explain.

"Who's this? I can't hear you" Alan said.

"I'm calling because I need to know where Andrew is" Kelvin talked to him louder, while the girls nodded with everything he said.

"Speak up! I can't hear you" Alan asked him.

"What?" Kelvin asked.

Alan put the phone on his mouth "I can't hear shit! I don't understand!"

"Where are you, motherfucker!" Kelvin yelled frustrated.

"Oh, little John! How are you dude?" Alan asked laughing "Come over to the Liquid Gold!" he request "We're here!" he informed.

"Ok, I'll be there, bye!" Kelvin said to him and hung up, then looked at the girls "Don't worry, they're watching football, in the Liquid Goal"

"Liquid Gold" Rye corrected, Kelvin nodded "Son of a bitch!" Raye exclaimed.

"Why?" Serena asked her friend.

Raye looked at Serena "Rena, my darling, don't get upset but it's not a restaurant... it's a strip joint" she informed them.

Serena gave her a confused look "What?" she asked.

"Strippers!" she yelled.

Serena then looked at Kelvin "Sure, Kelvin!" she tried to confirm.

Kelvin nodded "Yes, that's the place he told me, miss."

Serena couldn't understand why Andrew was doing that, why he was cheating on her again.

"So, we're going" he asked.

Serena shook her head, and Raye took Kelvin's arm "Thank you, Kelvin, it's all" she said saying goodbye to him.

"I can go with you" he offered.

"No, it's ok, thank you" Raye said and guided him to the door, then she came back to kitchen "Are you ok?" she asked Serena.

Serena sighed and without answer took her keys "Come or not?" she asked Raye.

"Come? To where?" she asked walking behind a very angry and upset Serena.

Serena got on her car and Raye did the same.

"We'll never be able to get in there, women are not allowed" Rayed said to her.

Serena shrugged her shoulder "I give a shit! I'll get it, period!" she affirmed, she wasn't going accept a NO "If I sit around wondering I'll go even madder" she said.

Raye sighed exasperated "Oh, my God, what am I going to do with you? God, help me, please!" she begged.

But Serena just drove and nothing could change her mind.

"Wait" Raye said after thinking "I know."

Serena looked at her "What?" she asked.

"You're so lucky to have a psychologist friend" Raye declared and looking for her mobile phone in her bag "It's your lucky day" she sought for a number "What would you do without me? Just wait, you'll see" she said to a very confused Serena "Melisa!" she said to someone "I'm Raye Harris!"

Serena parked her car out of the men's club. They got off the car, and hurry to knock the door.

"Doctor!" someone asked from inside.

"Open the door!" Raye asked.

A beautiful redheaded girl was waiting for them; she was wearing almost nothing, except for a little silk robe that covered her slim but well shaped body, she guided them to the dressing room "Keep quit, cause if I get busted I'm out of job" she begged "and, of course, you'll have to give me a free appointment after this favour I'm doing you" Melisa asked Raye "I'm glad you called me I'm so thrilled you're here!" the girl said very excited.

Raye nodded smiling at her.

"There's something else, I'm calling Anne here, ok" she commented "It's your way" she told them showing the entrance to the dressing room.

"Where are the men, Anne?" Serena asked the woman.

Melisa laughed "Keep your panties on!" she exclaimed having fun.

"Speaking of appointments, don't miss any of them" Raye suggested.

Melissa shook her head "No, doctor, never" she then looked at Raye "I want to thank you" she said kissing her cheeks "and tell you the therapy you suggested has changed my life, I'm a new person, look!" she said showing them her nice body, they just nodded.

"I'm so glad, Melisa" Raye only said.

"I feel so free" Melisa said "I want to thank you!" she thanked again "And you my darling, relax, come with me!" she said to Serena and then she went to the dressing room.

"I think I overdid" Raye said very surprised.

Serena smiled "Never mind" and they entered behind Melisa.

Come this way, doc" Melisa asked "I've got to go" she informed them "I'm up in... right now" she said taking off the robe and just wearing a little corset and a sexy hot pant.

Raye looked everything incredulous; it was a very rare place to her.

"Thanks a lot" Serena said.

"You're welcome, honey" Melisa told her.

Serena looked around "Can we go this way" she asked pointing out the entrance to the club.

Melisa laughed "You're not going to anywhere, sweetie, much less dressed like this" she informed to her "They'll boo you. Let's do it this... Sharon, honey some help here" she asked to a blonde woman "Put on these stockings, put on this bra and this thong" she suggested giving to her sexy underwear "You can wear this thong, too" she said giving Raye other underwear.

"I'm not!" Raye screamed.

Then Melisa asked for attention "By the way, they're looking for one mean son of a bitch!" she informed every girl "If you see me you don't know me" she warned Serena and Raye.

"Ok" Serena said.

"Help them sweeties, both of them!" Melisa asked her partners "Well doc, see you in the next appointment" she said goodbye to Raye and kissed her cheeks again.

"Well, little Rabbit, good luck, this is as far as I go" Raye told Serena "I'll see you here."

Serena looked at her incredulous "No, you'll come with me!" she demanded.

Raye refused. Then all the girls came around them "We'll begin with you" one of them said to Raye and began to dress them as strippers.

The club was dark, just lights ignited to the stripers, men sit in little tables, with candles, all of them wearing elegant suits, that club was very exclusive.

Serena came out wearing very sexy, with a pink wig, it was a little difficult to walk with that high heels, they're really high, she noticed she was alone and came back for Raye "Come on!" she said pulling Raye by her arm.

"You'll pay for this!" Raye threatened, she was wearing sexy too, but with a red wig "It can be, I must be nuts!" Raye walked saying to herself, she was really scared about everything she saw, women dancing, lustful men paying them.

"Ay!" Serena screamed when a man touched her butt "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Down! Don't even think about it, motherfucker!" Raye threatened the man who tried to touch her clicking her fingers "What? What are you looking at? There!" she was yelling at all the men who looked at them.

"Don't! Leave me alone!" Serena said to a man who, again, was trying to touch her, she gave her a punch.

Raye help her friend "Did he touch you?" she asked punching him too "My boob is coming out" Raye noticed and accommodated her breast on her bra.

"That way" Serena pointed out.

"What is this? Hello!" Raye said more surprised at every step she walked seeing around.

Serena pulled her "Don't get distracted, come on" she asked. Serena couldn't find Andrew anywhere, the place was enormous.

"I don't see anybody" Raye said, well, she couldn't see well without her glasses.

Serena then looked the VIP zone "There, there!" she pointed out "I bet the son of a bitch is where the action is!" she told Raye.

"Yes, they're Andrews type" Raye affirmed.

Serena looked around "Wait up" and they went to the VIP room. They got there, just two men were there, and one of them was at the back of the room, Serena couldn't see well, it was very dark, she walked towards the man at the back, with a stripper, then she could see who he was "Andrew!"

"Hey, Alan!" Raye said to his partner.

Andrew stood up, pushing the striper girl, his pants was down "Listen, listen! Wait a moment, I know what you're thinking" Andrew said trying to explain to her.

Serena hit him "Cheating on me, with a..." Serena hit him again.

"Wait, wait!" Andrew pleaded.

"What's wrong with you?" Serena asked him.

Andrew didn't know what to say "What's going on?" he asked Alan.

Alan was confused too "I swear you I have nothing to do with them" he admitted "Don't get mad!"

"Hey you! Get out of here" a security man demanded.

Serena looked at Andrew "You're shit!" she yelled at him.

"Don't go, Rena, little rabbit!" Andrew implored running behind her, but he fell because of his pants.

Serena and Raye came back to the dressing room, the security man guided them. Serena was still damning about Andrew, he reached her "Rena, Rena!" Serena looked at him "Everything is all right!" he said.

Serena pushed him "Nothing's all right, asshole!" she threw her boob full to him.

"Just let me explain!" he requested.

Serena laughed bitterly at him "Explain what?" she asked angrily.

"Rena, besides... Hold on!" he said "Besides, you were cooking dinner, what are you doing here?" he asked angry "And dressed like a whore! What got into you?"

The security man pulled Andrew "They're not whore, they're artist"

"What's this, Rena? A fake tit?" he asked Serena to notice what she had thrown.

Serena looked at him furiously "I don't owe you any explanation, asshole" she pushed him.

"Please..." Andrew asked trying to follow her, but Raye interposed.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled at him.

"Rena, Rena! Let me explain!" he begged.

Serena pushed him again "Get the fuck away from me!" she shrieked.

"I didn't do anything!" he swore her "I didn't even touch her, ask her!" he started to scream "Tell the whore to come here!" he asked to Alan.

"Come on" the security man pulled him "You must go out" he threatened. All the girls hit him because his rude way to called them.

"Rena!" Andrew yelled at her "You have to listen to me!" he pleaded.

"Get out!" the man told them, and they had to go out.

Serena was already dressed again, out in her car, with Raye "It's clear to me I'm the stupid bitch!" she told Raye "How come I didn't see it?" she recriminated herself, Raye just listen to her.

"I won't say I told you so, but I told you so, several times" Raye reminded her "You just have to see his character profile to see he's a potential cheater" Raye went on her explanation.

"I should've never given him so many chances" Serena insisted "Men are scumbags!" she walked in circles.

Raye nodded "Yeah, but unfortunately they're a necessary evil" she pointed.

"Oh no! I'm through with men!" Serena decided "Swear to God and mark my words!" she told her "I won't ever fall in love again, ever again in my fucking life!"

"Serena, I know what you need" Raye proposed, she knew a place where they could forget all that disagreeable experience.

_To be continued..._

_R&R Please!!_


End file.
